


Stronger Than You

by A_Spoonful_Of_Salt



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Creativitwins, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt, Kinda Dark, M/M, Unsympathetic Patton, based off an animatic, im dying, no beta we die like men, the king - Freeform, villain!patton, watch that animatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt/pseuds/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt
Summary: //A fanfic based off an animatic by audrithee of the same title//Patton decides the only way Thomas can be a good person is if he locks away his darker creative thoughts.And to do this, he must forcibly unfuse the King, the fusion of the Prince and the Duke.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Stronger Than You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audrithee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=audrithee).

**~Past~**

When King un-fuses for the first time, it's like his heart is ripped in two.

He can feel his shape rip apart, thread after shining thread.

Patton stands over him- them- face blank and hand clutching his whip tightly.

As King's vision fades, and his soul becomes separate, he hears one last thing.

_ "It's for Thomas's own good." _

~*~

When Remus awoke, he felt cold for some reason. Cold and alone.

His world is off center-- tilted, and he feels unbalanced.

He grasps desperately at his own hair with unfamiliar fingers. It's like there's a poison inside him; rising and bubbling up and up, until he feels the need to release the bile before it consumes him.

He opens his mouth and vomits words. 

"Human flesh tastes of  _ pig's meat _ !" He screams at no one. The poison bounces in the void once and returns, eating him from the inside.

~*~

Roman awakens to a cacophony of sound and color. They bounce around and flash obnoxiously in his face.

Everything was too bright. Too loud.

It was like he was suddenly missing a barrier. Something that made everything bearable.

Sunshine and happiness and giggles and laughter and pride and everything was  _ bright-- _

Was Roman's face melting? It felt like it.

A strange giddiness filled him, and he felt like he could do anything. Slay any foe, conquer any challenge!

Nevermind the fact that he felt hollow inside and everything felt wrong.

Things were good and bright and happy and wonderful!

And Roman had to keep it that way.

**~Present~**

With those two unfused, Thomas was a better person. Patton reminded himself of this whenever he chanced upon the screams of the unwanted.

The King had only brought Thomas down in the past. Roman and Remus fused could only bring unhappiness and imbalance. 

Remus was a Dark Side, so he must stay in the dark with the other slimey, no good taints of Thomas's pure soul.

And suddenly, for some inexplicable reason, he was reminded of Anxiety. Virgil.

A Dark that he couldn't keep chained up for some annoying reason. But he was tolerable enough. Much more than Remus. Or heaven forbid, Deceit.

They really brought down the curve, the three of them, plus whatever other monsters lurked in the inky void of Thomas's subconscious. 

Disgusting.

"Excuse me, Patton?"

Patton was broken out of his reverie by Logic.

Patton turned to the speaker, toothy grin on his face.

"Logan! Buddy! Long time no see!"

Logan frowned. "Right… Anyway, Patton, may I have a word?"

"You can have more than that, bud! You can have an entire sentence!"

Logan stared at him blankly. "Uh-huh. Well. I have some… concerns… about the way we are repressing the, er, 'dark sides'."

Patton's grin freezes on his face. "What?"

"I just don't think it's very healthy- or helpful- keeping them locked up like this. I'm sure you've noticed how strange Thomas has been acting as of late."

Patton's eyes became chips of ice. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's just-- He's been kind of sad lately, don't you think?"

Patton's eye twitched, and he felt flames of anger burn his throat. "Don't pretend you know what you're talking about,  _ Logic _ . You don't even  _ have _ emotions! If you weren't so important to Thomas's safety you would be in there with the rest of those  **freaks** !" He took a threatening step forward, relishing in the way Logan started to shake when Patton's whip formed in his fist. "I'm the only one who knows what's best for him, no one else! The rest of you are extras! Things that I can easily  _ dispose of _ !"

Logan took multiple steps back. "You're a monster," he whispered.

Patton raised his whip in the air, and Logan disappeared, sinking through the floor of the Mind Palace.

Patton's chest heaved as the whip dissolved in his hand.

What he was doing was right. This was right. He was Morality, and Morality is  _ always right. _

~*~

Logan reappeared in Roman's room, finding the prince sitting on the floor with his head in his hands.

"Roman?"

Silence. 

Then, "Do you ever feel like you're missing something? Something important?"

"No."

Roman sighed.

"But I think I know what you are missing."

Roman raised an eyebrow.

"What does the word 'king' mean to you?"

Warmth, comfort, safety, whole.

Roman opened his mouth.

"No. Don't answer. It was a rhetorical question. Tell me, Roman. Do you want what's best for Thomas?"

Roman nodded.

"Then come with me."

~*~

Remus dug his nails into his legs, watching the poison bead in the scratches left behind.

It wasn't enough.

Remus screamed in frustration. "Fucking  _ damnit _ !"

He ripped viciously at his hair, body vibrating from the sheer pressure of the viscous fluid inside him. He whimpered, curling himself into a ball.

Existence was  _ agony _ .

And then suddenly, there were others. Remus blinked as the suffocating darkness became less.

"Logan? Where… are we?" A voice spoke, tone so familiar, except… different.

"Thomas's subconscious. A dark space; wild and without basic rules of, well, me."

Two others. And they were approaching, bringing light with them.

Remus released his hair and sat up, squinting as he was greeted with blinding light. 

They stood in front of him, cloaked in what Remus could only hope as salvation.

"Hello," one of them said, his voice monotone and robotic.

The other looked down at him with a quizzical expression. "This… is supposed to help Thomas?"

The robotic one rolled his eyes. "Yes and no. He's part of what is supposed to help Thomas. This, Roman, is your brother. Your other half."

The other's- Roman's- face scrunched up. Remus couldn't tell if it was confusion or disgust.

He wouldn't blame Roman if it was disgust. 

"Well, shit," Remus said aloud, throat scratchy and torn. 

Roman just stared at him.

Mr. Robot cleared his throat. "Well. I thought something fantastic was supposed to happen but…"

Remus stood up on shaky legs, ignoring him. "Brothers, huh?"

"Yes. I suppose. I mean, I can certainly see the resemblance," Roman joked weakly.

Remus stuck a hand out, desperate to touch the light pouring off his counterpart, but disguising it as a greeting. "Dear brother, it is nice to be of your acquaintance."

"Likewise," Roman returned, reaching out as well.

Their hands met and--

~*~

Patton felt a shifting in the air around him. 

"No!" He gasped, whirling around. "No, no, no!"

_ What do I do, what do I do, what do I do- _

Patton bit his lip harshly before straightening. "Virgil," He called, fixing a mask to his face. A scared and helpless mask.

Virgil appeared promptly, looking around in confusion. "Patton?"

"Virgil!" Patton threw himself into Anxiety's arms, sobbing desperately. "It's Logan and Roman!," he cried, "They've betrayed us! Turned to the dark side! Virge- they're hurting Thomas!" 

Virgil squawked, hands flapping as a spike of panic shot through him. "What do we do?!"

"We have to fight them, Virgil. Together. Otherwise everything will be ruined! Do you understand?"

Virgil nodded.

"Good. You're such a good boy, kiddo." Patton grinned wide, and Virgil felt an unexplainable pinprick of ice shoot into his chest.

~*~

It was like heaven, he thought.

Like coming home.

He blinked open his eyes and suddenly everything was right again.

The world was no longer an off-kilter fever dream.

A smile graced his lips. "Finally."

Logan cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the new(?) being in front of him.

"That was certainly more sudden than I expected." Logic adjusted his glasses, "Welcome back, King." The corners of his mouth lifted in a small smile.

"It's good to  _ be _ back."

Logan allowed the fusion a few more moments to bask in togetherness before, "We have to hurry. Patton probably knows what we've done by now, and chances are, he's convinced Virgil we've turned against Thomas."

"Right. Shouldn't be too hard. Just gotta grab Virgil and suppress Morality. No biggie." The King sunk through the ground.

"Uh!" Logan called after him, " _ Yes _ biggie! Do you not grasp the severity of the situation?!" he yelled at the ground.

~*~

Virgil felt nervous.

It wasn't a particularly new feeling, since every waking moment was tinged with panic.

But this was a different kind of nervous.

It was a horrible, sick feeling in his stomach. Like he was about to do something he'd regret.

The sort of feeling that runs through him everytime Thomas does anything out of the norm.

That feeling-- except multiplied by one hundred.

He started when Patton suddenly materialized at his side, and the nervousness increased by ten somehow when he saw what Patton was holding in his hand.

A dangerous looking whip.

He blinked. 

_ Two _ dangerous looking whips.

Why did he have those? And more importantly, how well does he know how to use them?

Patton laid a hand on Virgil's shoulder, fingers digging in slightly.

"Remember what I told you."

Virgil nodded and readied himself.

And the feeling of wrongness surged…

~*~

Logan sighed. He knew King would take care of Patton himself. He was very powerful, after all.

Logan had other things he had to take care of.

He needed to get Virgil away from Patton, and to do that, he might require some help.

Logan took a breath, steeling himself. He closed his eyes….

And opened them in a barely lit courtroom.

"Logic?"

Logan turned towards the voice. "Deceit."

Deceit raised an eyebrow. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I have a favor I'd like to ask of you"

The snake smirked. "Oh, really?"

"It's about Patton."

Deceit yawned.

"And Virgil."

Suddenly, Deceit was all ears. "What do you need?"

~*~

When Deceit and Logan had appeared in front of him with no warning, it about sent Virgil into a panic attack. Everything in him was so on edge.

Virgil crouched in a fighting stance. "What do you two want?"

"I know Patton has given you information on us that is not true. We're here to protect you Virgil. Patton is not who he seems." Logan set a firm hand on Anxiety's shoulder, grounding him.

Virgil sighed, relaxing his posture. "I know- I mean, I knew something was up, but- Hey. Where's Roman?"

Deceit and Logan shared a look. 

"There are some things we have to tell you."

~*~

Patton stared into the eyes of his enemy.

"King. I see you're back together, huh?"

The King frowned in a disgusting way that was probably meant to manipulate Patton. "We don't have to do this, you know. If you would just listen to reason-"

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you! I'm the oldest and I know best. And what's best is if Thomas locks Remus away forever."

King sighed. "Very well, then."

  
  
  


*watch [audrithee's animatic](https://youtu.be/0hcTuWe3oXo) for the rest of the story*

**Author's Note:**

> I lost it towards the end, I'm sorry
> 
> It's just that it was taking so looong, I had to just finish it, y'know?


End file.
